LOVE ME, HOLD ME, KISS ME
by Frankenstein85
Summary: Events that took place after the hey arnold movie. in my vision on what happens after, and how helga finally lets go of her 'bad attitude' to finally show compassion towards arnold. meanwhile we get a small glimps of rhonda and harold.


**LOVE ME, HOLD ME, KISS ME.**

**A HEY ARNOLD FANFIC_Story by Frankenstein85**

**She stood there, staring at him. It was a month after FTI building, after the city was saved. 'spur of the moment' indeed. This she and Arnold agree upon. She narrowed her eyes, he didn't love her, how could he? After the years of shit She gave him. After… - closed her eyes-and turn and slammed her fist against the locker. Kids turn to stare but continue their gossip, and play after a short moment. Helga felt the sharp pain on her knuckles. She stared and could see she scrape a little bit of skin and small amount of blood seem to seep out. Nothing too serious. But she felt the anguish in her heart. Heavy and painful.**

Hot tears begin to form as they slowly dripped from the corners, "Helga?" her head jerked up as he heard a soft voice. She turn to see her best friend phoebe, she looked concerned. Helga turn her head away. "its nothing pheebs…." the Chinese-American blinked. "…I brought an extra bit of food…if your mother forgot again." Helga shook her head. "nah its fine," she turn to her then lifted her head to look at her beloved foot-ball headed crush. "you know….with out him….life just isn't worth the crap I put up with everyday." phoebe cocked an eyebrow and turn and then realized she who she meant. She turn to her and frown greatly. Helga sighed and spoke in a monotone voice. "this discussion never happen pheebs." the little girl sighed as walked off, phoebe could only watch her walk away in a slump depressive passed Harold who was eating a Mr. fudgey and burps. - Rhonda smacked his big belly. "Harold for god's sakes!" she snapped at him. he groan and held his belly. "don't do that…I had a big lunch." he turn to her, Rhonda was rubbing her temples. "listen HAROLD I only agree to go out with you because…" she paused and thought about it. Then crossed her arms and turn away. "because fat boys are in." he grunted as she put her school books in his hands. "and if I'm going to be seen with you I'm sooo going to change what you wear." he frown. "heeeey. What's wrong on what I wear?" she gave him a dull look and put her arms on her waist and said sarcastically. "

do I really have to explain why?" she snatched his base ball cap. "this has to go!" she threw it in the trash causing him to drop Rhonda's books on his own foot and he cringe at the pain, yet limb to the trash can and retrieved the cap. "Rhonda your not being fair!" she tighten her lips and raised her head. "well being with me isn't going to be easy." Harold frown. "oh yeah? Well…well…your clothes look tacky!" silence. "what?" she hissed under her teeth. Harold started to sweat. "I'm sorry…I…I…please don't hurt me." he squeaked. She sneered and glared. "maybe your not the boyfriend I'm looking for…maybe I need someone like…." she looked around. Harold eyes went wide and quickly picked up her books. "no no its okay I'm sorry please…" he looked at her pleadingly. "well…" she muttered. "okay…you can keep your clothes but I'm STILL going to buy you some decent ones. Make you look handsome and manly." she grinned and pinched his fat cheek. "your sooo going to look cute in a cowboy outfit I saw in the mall. You know, the cowboy look is in. especially In Texas." he sighed. "okaaay." he tilt her head. "Rhonda…" she looked at him as she stroked his ear. "yes my big strong teddy?" Harold shivered eyes going cross. "I… was wondering' if your not too busy tonight…maybe I can take you to see a Godzilla marathon they're showing at the old drive in…?"she smiled. "why Harold , your getting bolder. Yes. Yes I would." she agreed. And Harold brighten up and puffed up he chest and held her books. "alright!" Rhonda rolled her eyes, but smiled. Meanwhile, Helga was in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet. In a grim expression. Questioning why she confess, wishing she kept her big fucking mouth shut. "….why do I do these things to myself." she grunted and scowled. "the chance of a life time and …UGH!" she took this moment to scratch at her eyebrow. "GODDAMNIT!" she shrieked. She sighed and got off. Moments later the toilet flushed and she got out. Washing her hands. Before going outside. And when she did she bumped into someone. Irritated she grab who ever it was and shoved him back causing him to hit the floor.

Her eyes went wide when she realized who it was. But quickly regain and frown and looked pissed. "Dam nit foot-ball head. Get out of my way!" Arnold blinked but he narrowed his eyes. "nice to see you too Helga." Helga's fist started to shake. "oh…talking back?" Arnold gave a tired sigh. "Helga not today please. I just had a bad day." Helga spat. "oh like my day was puppies and rainbows." she waved a hand. "and what prey-tell is wrong with the optimistic boy this time? Lost a bet with a baboon to see who can stuff the most bananas up his ass?" Arnold grit his teeth and stood up. "No." he growled softly and shut his eyes. Tears started to swell in his eyes. "not that you'd care!" he choked and covered his face shaking. Helga blinked and her throat was suddenly dry. Her arms felt weak. "w…whats wrong?" she said softly. He shivered and whined. "…its my grandma…" he finally said. "she's has hepatitis b." he said. And Helga's eyes widen. When she realize tears were streaming down his face. Helga, the meanest girl in PS118 felt sorrow. "I'm sorry…" she said. "I didn't know…" Arnold sniffed loudly and wiped his tears. "no…Its okay…I didn't mean to snap at you its just for the last 3 days she's been in a coma…doctors say she wont make it…" Helga heart felt like it was hit by an A-tomb of sympathy her hands slowly moved forward and held Arnold's hand. His eyes looked at her hand then back at her. He stared into her clear crystal blue eyes filled with sadness. He remembered a month ago, on top of that building. He knew she cared for him. His lips quivered. But he swallowed hard and tried not to cry. He had to stay strong, hopeful, and pray to god for his grandmothers health."is this why you been ignoring me, because you were busy with…family problems?" she asked. He nodded. She bit her lower lip. "…Arnold…"

he looked at her again, she came closer. Her arms trembled. Daring to do what she never thought she would. Hug him. And she did, while her brain and logic screamed at her to not show her mushy weak side, her soul and heart told her that he needed comfort. Arnold shuddered a sigh and lean against her shoulder, she stroked his head. Running her fingers through his hair. To the kids who saw this, were weird out, this, was not Helga g. Pataki! But she didn't give a flying cat-shit. Yes it was out of her usual way of acting but the situation changed her ways of being an asshole. Arnold sighed again. And he hugged her, cling to her, pressing his head against her chest and sobbed. Suddenly the bell rang for the last semester for class. For a moment they stayed like that. Then they moved back. Arnold swallowed. "..um…thanks." Helga blushed red. "well…common Arnold, I'm mean but even I can feel sadness for another person's bad situation." he smiled and breathed in softly. "common. Last class then we're out for the day." they walked along. Some kids whispered. Gerald followed behind but had a WTF face. Arnold looked at him and smiled and shrugged. -Helga suddenly became ms. Bad ass attitude and shoved kids out of the way "move along freak!" she said to curly as he was pushed. He hissed and claw at the skin.

"Catrape! Catrape!" and ran off cackling. Upon the last class Mr. Simmons notice Arnold. Who seem sad. He came over to ask why. And got an answer. "…oh I'm so sorry…" he said with concern. "class…" he looked to him to see if it was okay. Arnold nodded. And he turn to the class. "I have very sad news it seems that Arnold's grandmother is very sick and is at the hospital." the class gasped. "gee-wilily curs" said stinky "ah'm sorry bout yer troubles Arnold." he said. "there any thing you need jus' go on and ask." he smiled sadly. "its okay really" Sid blinked and sighed. "that sucks Arnold. I hope she feels better." Simmons sighed. "Sid watch your language." Arnold look down. "she might not make it. She's got hepatitis b." the class felt sorry and voiced their concerns and tried to cheer him up. Helga rolled her eyes and lean back "will ya'll stop it! Your gonna make him feel worse!" Rhonda snorted. "as if you care." Harold spoke as well. "yeeeeaaah! No ones talking to you…you…..WITCH OF PS118!" Helga snarled like a lioness at him and he shut up. The rest of the period they worked. Till the bell rang. Kids got out giving their sympathies to him. Gerald was beside him. "hey Arnold…don't think I don't know, but I saw Helga hugging' you, what's with that yo?" he shrugged and smiled. "well Gerald…" he looked at him. "she lov-" his mouth was covered by Helga's hand and growled. "shut it arnoldo!" and glared at Gerald. "leave tall hair-boy." he frown. "…why?" she smirked. "or else I'll tell the whole class yer dating my best friend." he blinked and sighed and decided to go. Arnold turn to her questioningly. "I don't want people to know." Arnold sighed. "Helga, kids saw us hugging…" she growled. "do you think I give a shit?" he was silent. She shut her eyes. "look…what I said on that building I meant it…but I want to know do you feel the same? He stood there staring. He blushed. "I don't know…" she frown. "you had a lot of time to think about it! What the hell Arnold? I pour my heart and soul risking everything!"

her eyes soften and spoke softly. "I remember the first day we met. It was raining…then…you came into my life, shielding the rain with the umbrella. Commenting about my pink bow and pants." Arnold stared. Then his eyes shot out as the vivid memory flashed back to that day. "Arnold… this isn't easy for me to say but I do love you deeply…" she swallowed hard. "but if you don't love me the way I do you…then…I'm wasting my time. " she then walked past him and was out the door. His mind was racing with memories. The times they both fought and the time when they sort of got along. He snapped out of it and rushed out the door. He saw her walking the halls he ran to her, "HELGA!" he yelled. She stopped to a halt and turn to see Arnold who stopped and was panting. She rolled her eyes. "what is it ya football headed dolt?" he looked at her. "…I…I…" she looked at him with a tired look. "cat got your tongue?" he took a deep breath and got closer to her. He looked at her with his green eyes. "…you care for me that much Helga?" she glared. "DOI! How many times do I have to repeat to get through your thick foot ball headed skull? I FRIGGIN' LOVE YOU ARNOLD!" she said loudly that echoed through the halls. He blushed red. "now…please…I'll be late for the bus." she turn. "I rather we walk." she turn raising her eyebrow. "…." he smiled at her. "to…talk more of a possible relationship?" he grinned ear to ear. She was speechless. Then smirked. And grab his arm. "lead the way short-shit." he sighed. "that's shortman."Helga tugged him. "take a joke. God knows you need a good laugh." so they walked to his house. Along the way… "and then big bob was like. Miriam, will you stop hogging the beer, I need a cold one too!" she laughed then sighed. "I fucking hate them both." Arnold looked at her. "why?" she grunted. "cause Miriam is a fucking drunk, and my dad is so caught up with work he never spends time with me, forgets my fucking name and kiss asses to my sister for being ms. Perfect!" he blinked and frown. "oh." she nodded. "…first day of pre-school was shit as well…till you came along." Arnold stared and then looked down and reach and grab her hand. "I never knew I made such an impact on you ." she smiled and batted her eyes. "getting fresh with me Mr. nobleman?" he blushed beet red. "you know what I mean…" she stopped and looked at him. "do you love me or not? You never answered." he blinked. "I did hinted I want to seek something more."

**She look down then into his green eyes. "I want to hear it…" she looked at him with serious eyes. Arnold knew she wasn't all bad. Knowing the truth. While at first disgusted-and shocked him. But he started she started to grow on him, he lean forward and kissed her lips-her eyes widen with surprised but her eyes half closed and she melted. After awhile he withdrew with a small smack of the lips. "action speak louder than words as they say." he bashfully smiled. And Helga smiled a Garfield -smile and cupped his football headed shaped head. "oh Arnold…" he wrap his arms around her waist. "thank you for caring about me…this is really hard to go through alone." he said and held both her hands in his. "I do love you. I mean, you showed me compassion…and I always knew you were a good person. Knowing you love me is flattering…and…maybe we need each other." Helga sighed and nuzzled his nose against her own. "oh my love, how my heart is full of joy, joy for the boy I've longed to love, to love and to hold" Arnold smiled dreamily. "Helga…will you be my girlfriend?" she smiled. "of course my golden hair angel."**

he smiled but frown at her thoughts of his grandmother. She saw him tear up a little, she held him. "shh…" she said. "everything going to be okay Arnold…don't lose hope on her." she said knowing what was wrong. "…I just….seeing her…" he broke down a little bit she hugged him tighter. Caressing his back and kissing his forehead. "oh Arnold…" she started to cry with him. She couldn't stand to see him in pain. Such horrible pain. "I…if she does…pass away…it only means it is her time." he said. "…after all…but still…it hurts Helga, it hurts that she might go…" Helga whispered. "whatever happens Arnold…I'll be here for you, my sweet," he sighed and nodded and sniffed up snot from his nose. She moved back and gave him a tissue. He blew his nose. "are you going to be okay?" he gave a soft nod. "…Helga…" she press a finger on her lips. "hush. No more, lets take you home." he nodded and they went on their way, hand in hand._ weeks had past and the two became closer each day. Spending more time. Arnold though, visited his grandmother, he prayed to god. But he knew she was going. And when that faithful day did came he was in such deep pain when she passed on, he, and his grandpa Phil try his best to comfort him. And in his anger cursed god. Phil grab his shoulders tightly and looked at him sadly. "…now Arnold….these things happen for a reason." his eyes were glassy from crying. "you cant blame god for what has happened. that's the way life is. You live life to the fullest and when the big man up there decides to take you home. Well…you get the point." Arnold rubbed his eyes roughly. "I know…I didn't mean to I was just…" he patted the young boy's back. "I know Arnold. I know." the days were hard for Arnold. In his mourning he was quiet at school and was kind of behind his work, though his teacher understood the situation he told him he needed to do his work. And Arnold agreed and tried his best to keep up. For Helga she felt so bad for him. So, after that school day she took him to the park that evening for a walk. "so…" she said. "when's the funeral?" he sighed "next week." she tilt her head. "…you think you'll get over the whole thing." he shrugged. "I guess." she closed her eyes and kissed his cheek. And he sighed. "I'm glad you came out" she looked at him. "he smiled softly as he lean on her. "I'd be a wreck with out you." she smirked widely. "shit, I could say the same thing . Of course my life was pure shit." she grunted and kicked a discarded can across the walk way. "fuckin' parents are worthless as shit, it's a wonder I didn't die like some homeless person in the corner somewhere." he sighed and held her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "common Helga they cant be that bad." she growled and pushed him away "you have no fucking idea football head!" she crossed her arms and turn herself away from him. "I starve at lunch, dinner, and breakfast. What the hell does that tell you? I mean I'm better off dead than living a life in this family of bullshit." Arnold lower his head. "Helga…" she looked at him with narrowed eyes. "hm?" he spoke. "I love you." her posture eased a bit. And reached and stroked his hair. "I love you too." he smiled. "I really should get home…want to come? We're having pizza tonight." she grinned. "hell yeah!" he laughed and grab her arm and walked along. _Harold was dressed in a nice styled t-shirt with dragon designs and a pair of blue jeans, he blushed as her mother fond over the new shirt. "your girlfriend sure has good taste. You look so handsome." he groan. "she's right Harold. You do look handsome. She could be the one for you." Harold face palm himself "daaaad…" his parents smiled and looked at each other knowingly. "common you guys she's gonna come any minute I don't want you two to embarrass me…"

"**we wont dear" her mother reassured him. "who knows you might get your first kiss." his dad wiggled his eyebrow and Harold covered his face in a pillow. "uuuughhh!" the door bell rang and he leap off the couch and open the door and he cleared his throat and open the door to see Rhonda stood wearing a red t-shirt with a Japanese tiger, and a long black skirt, with a leather belt and shiny boots. She walked in and smiled and greeted herself in. "why Harold you look absolutely stunning!" she waved a hand nonchalant, Harold 'ahem' and said. "Rhonda this his my mother and father, mom, dad, meet Rhonda my girlfriend." he blushed. His parents chuckled at the cuteness, and Rhonda raised a hand. "a pleasure to meet you" she said and offered a hand the mother smiled. "my my such manners." his father nodded and shook Rhonda's hand. "I really think you bagged a good one Harold. Harold groan. "dad stop." Rhonda smiled. "and the dinner smell oh so delish' may I go and take my seat?" they nodded and went to the dinner table. Harold followed and sat next to her. Both his parents smiled as they had dinner Harold and Rhonda watched TV and cuddled. His parents decided to give them private time. After awhile Rhonda sniffed. "mmm..you smell nice Harold" he yawned. "huh? Oh. Yeah. Its old spice." he said.**

"my dad used it when he was young, my dad's dad used it…so I figure I should too." he said and rubbed his strong arm on Rhonda's shoulder and seem to nuzzle her neck a little bit she giggled and pushed him away. "oh no big boy, I'm not gonna give you a chance to smooch me. " he frown. "awh why not?" she smirked and eyed him slyly. "got to convince me first." she winked. He blinked and his mind clicked as he started to gently sing. "This magic moment." he begin. So different and so new… was like any other, until I kissed you…" she was taken aback, surprised at this but she didn't stop him and continue to listen to his song. "and then it happen, it took you by surprise…I knew that you felt it too, by the look in your eyes." his voice begin to quiver nice and slightly deep. As he sang the next part. "sweeter than wine, softer than the summer night, everything I want I have when ever I hold you tight. This magic moment while your lips are close to mine will last forever, forever till the end of tiiiiimmmeee. Wooooh…ooooohh ohhmmm." Rhonda smiled with happy tears. "oh Harold…your so romantic…" she whrap her arms around his thick neck and kissed his lips he blinked and kissed back and held her close with his big meaty (but muscled) arms and smiled. "you really think so rhonda?" she grinned toothly. "of course sweetie." he smiled and they cuddled. Not taking notice of curly outside their window with a look of utter horror. Then he started to howl loudly and rhonda jumped back and looked around. "what was that?" Harold squeaked "ahhh-haaaah! it's the wolf man and he wants to bite off my whee wheee!" rhonda smacked him across the face. " will you behave yourself!" she hissed but caress his cheek,. "its probably a dog. Or so…" she stared and screamed bloody murder (Harold's ears rang from the high pitch scream) rhonda pointed at the window, "its that creep curly!" Harold turn and saw curly do an 'evil monkey' point position at them both. He raised an eyebrow and the shook his fist at him "get out of here before I pound you curly!" he said. Curly hissed at and started to scratch at the window like a madman

"STEAL MY WOMAN WILL YOU? I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FATBOI!" he then ran off, and Harold sighed and looked at her, she seemed scared and he held her. "awh don't worry about him if he tries anything. I'll…I'll…give him a swirly!" she smiled and nosed his nose. "make sure to do it for me then sweetie." he grinned. "hey! I got some ice cream sandwiches!" he said. "maybe that'll calm you down." she smiled. "well…I should look out for my figure…but…what the hey, even a rich girl deserves to indulge in to some sweets." he smiled and went to get them. For the rest of the evening and after for these two love birds nothing was to be the same.

it was late at night. Helga cuddled up to Arnold's sleeping form and sighed as she smelled his sweet scent. It was a nice evening with him and his strange but adorable boarding house family. Arnold seem all more happier during dinner. Even Phil seem to have brighten up. It was a wonderful pizza dinner, and just a wonderful evening. Helga realize cause of her Arnold's coping with his grandmother's death was easier. But only slightly. There were times when he was not himself. Sad and depressed. But all that change when ever she came to see him. For Helga this made her heart all the flutter. It was fate really, or the hand of god to bring them together in such hard times like these. This doesn't mean she was happy she died in order for her and Arnold to finally get together, hell no, but she had to admit, with how life can be so cruel, the smallest thing can make one Helga wasn't a dedicated catholic, but she read somewhere in the bible that while life was hell for mankind, life is a little easier with a life-partner. And she thanked god everyday that Arnold was around to help others, and now…now she's helping him. She looked at his face. Peaceful and calm. She trace her fingers on his lips his lips that seem to glisten against the moonlight. She bit her lips at just how sexy they were. She lean and pecked them softly and nuzzled up his neck. A moan escaped his lips as he put an arm over her back she sighed once more. "oh my love." she whispered. "my reason I live for." Arnold eyes open. "that's sweet Helga" he turn to her sleepily. She blushed and kissed him. "common Arnold. Got to get some sleep. Tomorrow Saturday, you know we have a ball game at Gerald field ." he nodded. "mmkay Helga. Goodnight." he cuddled closer arms around her waist, "love you…" he drifted off to smiled and felt so happy, her heart swell with undying affection and love for her new boyfriend. For the first time in her life, she was happy."Love you too football head." 3 


End file.
